


In My Arms (A God(dess) poem)

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to my arms.<br/>You need to be healed.<br/>Give me the pain, I'll take it<br/>away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms (A God(dess) poem)

Come to my arms.  
You need to be healed.  
Give me the pain, I'll take it  
away.

I can see the tears,  
how fresh they look.  
Who stole that smile away?

Come to me,  
I'll lock you up in my arms.  
You can be safe again.

I know you're scared,  
The fear is in your eyes.  
Do not whisper,  
they need to hear you.

Just call out.  
Just scream a name.  
They'll hear your voice.

They are waiting for you.  
How many things have they  
put upon your shoulders?  
So strong you are, my child.

Come to my arms,  
I'll take care of you.  
I'll take you home.  
When was the last time you saw it?

In my eyes you'll see the kindness,  
Love and joy which made the world.

Open yourself to me.  
And all shall be your's.  
No matter which name you call me.

Scream a name.  
And it's your's to use.  
Make me male or female.  
I am still here.

Over timeless waves of life and death.  
I've stood to take care of those I love.  
I do not pick and choice. I love all.

Come to my arms.  
All of you.  
And I shall heal you.  
I shall make you whole again.

Worry not, I shall not turn you away.  
Scream my name I here to protect you.  
Whisper it and wind will blow your tears.

Who are you?  
I've been asked.  
What are you?  
It's not important.

Life. Life.  
Love. Love.

Come to my arms.  
And you'll find it.  
Renewed.  
I'll protect you.


End file.
